


The Key is under the Mat

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dinner, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "I heard you arrive a few minutes ago!"





	The Key is under the Mat

"The key is under the mat."

Kazunari grins to himself, remembering the instructions Satoshi gave him earlier that day. Not that Kazunari needed them; Satoshi hasn't changed the place where he hides his spare key in years.

But right when he arrives, he notices something off.

The mat isn't there.

"The heck?" Kazunari frowns, looking around to check if he's at the wrong house. He's not, obviously, and the mat is nowhere to be seen. The key isn't under any of the flower pots either, and he's starting to get a bit frustrated.

Suddenly, the front door opens.

Satoshi is standing on the doorway, giving Kazunari a confused look. "What's taking you so long? I heard you arrive a few minutes ago!"

"The mat," Kazunari says, pointing at the spot right in front of Satoshi's door, "is gone."

Satoshi looks down, and it takes a couple of seconds for him to realize that, indeed, the mat isn't there anymore. "Oh, I must have forgotten to put it back after I washed it!" He chuckles, looking embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Kazu."

The two of them get into the house. Kazunari takes the chance to give Satoshi a mini-lecture, which seems to have no effect on Satoshi aside from amusing him.

"You know…" Satoshi grabs the spare key—he had left it on the kitchen's counter for some reason—and puts it in Kazunari's hand. "Keep it."

Kazunari's eyes go wide. "Really?"

"In case I forget to leave the mat outside again," Satoshi replies with a smile. "So… want to have dinner now?"

Kazunari shakes his head and wraps his arms around Satoshi's waist to pull him closer. "It can wait," he says.

"Okay." Satoshi nods.

The two of them meet halfway for a kiss.


End file.
